


Школьный фестиваль

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В школе Наруто и Саске намечается школьный фестиваль</p>
            </blockquote>





	Школьный фестиваль

\- Школьный фестиваль - так… проблематично, - зевнул Шикамару, пока Наруто еще выводил первые иероглифы «Школьного фестиваля» во всю доску.  
«И так каждый год», - заканчивая с первым словом, подумал Узумаки, спиной ощущая устремленные на него взгляды.  
\- Давайте выберем двух-трех людей, пусть что-нибудь споют - вот и отмажемся, - предложила Ино.  
И каждый год Узумаки, как староста класса, разворачиваясь, начинал со слов: «Да что с вами такое? Мы же класс, мы команда. Мы должны что-то сделать все вместе».  
\- В этом году всё будет по-другому! – разворачиваясь, будто бы случайно сломав мел на очередном иероглифе, так и не дописав его до конца, начал Наруто. Любая его речь больше походила на предвыборную кампанию. Сакура предпочитала стоять в шаге от него и время от времени давать по башке разошедшемуся Узумаки. В этом она видела свое предназначение как второй старосты класса.  
\- Этот год выпускной, так что нужно сделать что-то феерическое. Чтобы эта школа нас навсегда запомнила!  
Класс молчал. От класса обычно требовалось лишь соглашаться: Узумаки не только тащил за собой людей, но и знал, куда он их тащит. Идеи ко всем предыдущим школьным фестивалям принадлежали именно ему. Он был шумным, недисциплинированным, но вдвоем с Сакурой они были идеальными старостами: Сакура была единственной, у кого получалось поставить Наруто на место и вовремя остановить, пока он не наломал дров. Однако в их классе был человек, обладавший большей властью, чем Наруто и Сакура вместе взятые.  
\- Думаю, стоит устроить кафе, - пользуясь воцарившейся тишиной, предложил Учиха Саске, сидевший прямо напротив Узумаки.  
Настроение Наруто сразу заметно испортилось.  
\- Я ведь сказал: что-нибудь не банальное, - скрестив руки на груди, проворчал Узумаки. – Ты знаешь значение этого слова, Учиха?  
Наруто хотел бы еще многое прибавить. Хотел бы сказать: «И вообще, какого черта господин председатель школьного совета делает здесь? Неужели у него нет занятий поважнее, чем обсуждение подготовки к фестивалю в его классе?» - однако не стал. Но так как он был Узумаки, эти слова до последней буквы отразились на его лице. Саске, сделав вид, что не заметил, снова спокойно продолжил:  
\- Думаю, тебе следовало бы слушать до конца то, что тебе пытаются сказать. Сделаем кафе. Официантами будут парни. Но одеты они будут в те самые платья, в которых обслуживают посетителей девочки в мейд-кафе.  
Класс взорвался гулом. Девушкам идея нравилась, мужская же половина класса была в бешенстве.  
\- Мы не будем этого делать! – перекрикивая гул, успокоил всех Узумаки, адресовав Учихе выражение лица а-ля «Я тебе потом скажу, куда свои предложения засунуть». Класс затих только для того, чтобы снова сказал веское слово Учиха:  
\- Раменную.  
Наруто тут же замер, взгляд затуманился - он был явно уже где-то не здесь, напрочь забыл про платья и, насколько его знала Сакура, готов был согласиться, лишь бы в этом кафе подавали рамен. Она бы слегка дала Наруто по голове, чтобы вернуть в реальность, но по половому признаку была девушкой, и ей казалось интересным увидеть мужскую половину класса в пышных платьях с кучей рюшечек.  
\- Я думаю… - начал Наруто, всё еще находясь в стране своих грез, где рамен целыми плошками рос прямо на дереве. На каждом дереве.  
\- Напрокат такие платья будут стоить дорого, - решил побыть героем и всеобщим спасителем Нэджи. – Это значит, что девушкам придется постараться и сшить их за пару недель…  
Тишина приобрела другой характер: на лицах парней многозначительные улыбки, девушки погрузились в раздумья. Это действительно было нереально, к тому же очень лень.  
Саске даже не стал оборачиваться, зная, что увидит самодовольную ухмылку Хьюги. Однако проигрывать Учиха не собирался.  
\- Но ведь рамен… - Наруто выглядел расстроенным, но злыми взглядами одноклассников был припечатан к самой доске, на которой так и остался недописанной фраза «Школьный фестиваль» и даже могло найтись местечко для «Тебаё!»  
\- Может, не будем изобретать велосипед, - встрепенулся Киба, который из-за этого собрания опаздывал на тренировку по футболу. – Давайте спектакль!  
\- А как же «что-то особенное»? – спросил Наруто, который еще не совсем отошел от счастливого видения страны рамена.  
\- Это же просто, пусть в спектакле играют парни – и девушек тоже. Из тебя, Узумаки, получится неплохая принцесса, - снова взял слово Саске.  
\- Какого черта?! – жестокая реальность окончательно выдернула Наруто из волшебной страны рамена. К его ужасу класс идею явно одобрял.  
\- Лучшего типажа не найти – голубоглазая блондинка. Идеальная принцесса, по-моему, - Саске даже позволил себе улыбку. – Чтобы тебе не было обидно, я могу сыграть твоего принца.  
Во всем классе несогласным оставался, пожалуй, один только Узумаки.  
\- Какого черта?! Есть же Ино!  
\- Нет-нет-нет, я не могу. Я обещала параллельному классу помочь с показом мод. - И блондинка так посмотрела в спину Учихи, что Наруто сразу понял: они сговорились. Саске в это время уже поднимался:  
\- Думаю, я договорюсь по поводу платья для тебя, Узумаки. Осталось только выбрать сказку.

Суйгетсу давно уже так не смеялся.  
\- Ну ты даешь, Учиха, - закончил наконец он, вытирая выступившие слезы. Обедать на крыше школы тоже было привилегией Учихи и двоих его помощников из школьного совета. И то Саске всякий раз отыскивал причину, чтобы Карин нашла другое место для поглощения пищи. Саске подозревал, что она к нему неровно дышит. Однако вместо нее тут всё чаще сидел Джуго, непонятно чем заслуживший это место. Скорее всего, тем, что молчал и общался больше с птичками и бабочками, чем с людьми.  
\- Это было проще, чем я думал, - потягивая томатный сок через трубочку, похвалился Саске. – Теперь, когда самое сложное позади, – осталось только наслаждаться результатом.  
\- Результатом? – с интересом переспросил Суйгетсу.  
Учиха одарил его самоуверенной улыбкой:  
\- Да. Теперь поцелуй Узумаки будет моим.  
Суйгетсу снова разразился смехом, упав спиной на бетонную крышу. Саске допил сок, смял пакетик и перебросил через забор, ограждающий крышу.  
\- Я не понимаю, к чему тебе так париться. На тебя дрочит полшколы, не исключая младших классов.  
\- Как бы по-идиотски это не звучало – но мне нужен Узумаки.  
\- О да. Ваша тайная страсть, господин председатель. «Да, господин председатель, глубже. Я хочу вашу сперму внутри себя», - не успокаивался Суйгетсу.  
Джуго продолжал глядеть на птичек, а Саске думал о том, что иногда все-таки стоит разрешать Карин приходить сюда: у нее так ловко получается с одного шлепка по роже заткнуть не в меру шумного Суйгетсу.  
\- Знаешь, это как-то совсем не в твоем духе - быть тайным поклонником.  
\- Я ему не тайный поклонник, - огрызнулся Саске, стараясь не терять своей хладнокровности.  
\- Да я к тому, что давно бы уже затащил его куда-нибудь в кладовку… Ну или хотя бы заперся в душевой с ним, да и поимел. Ему понравится, вот увидишь, даже если не признается.  
\- Чтоб меня посадили за изнасилование?.. Пф.  
\- Да, конечно, ты же не можешь позволить себе потерять лицо… Эй, Саске, у меня есть несколько фотографий Узумаки из раздевалки. По пять баксов за штуку, хочешь?  
\- Мне-то зачем? Я с ним дважды в неделю в одной раздевалке переодеваюсь, - отмахнулся Саске всё с тем же спокойным выражением лица и, выдержав паузу в полминуты, прибавил ледяным тоном: - А фотографии уничтожь… И убедись, что их никто не видел. Я ведь проверю, и тебе же хуже будет, если не сделаешь.  
\- Да пошутил я! Пошутил! – тут же смешался Суйгетсу. – Нет у меня никаких фотографий.  
Джуго отвлекся от созерцания птичек, чтобы спросить:  
\- А что вы ставите?  
\- «Робин Гуда», - ответил Саске, не поворачивая головы.  
Некоторое время снова была тишина, прежде чем озадаченный Джуго спросил:  
\- Разве в «Робин Гуде» была принцесса?  
\- Нет. Я вписал. В конце концов, Узумаки его никогда и не читал.

\- Чертов Учиха, - ворчал Наруто, обжигаясь раменом из пластикового стаканчика. Он с друзьями обедал под деревом у школы.  
\- Да уж, - проворчал Киба с набитым ртом, заглотал то, что успел откусить и продолжил: - Баба из тебя никакая получится, Узумаки. Ну вот даже если парик нацепить – мужик в платье. Лучше бы действительно Ино одел во все эти тряпки – интересней было бы.  
\- Парень в платье - это всегда интересно, - возразила Сакура.  
\- Да вы просто втрескались все в этого Саске, - фыркнул Киба.  
\- Но его идеи были действительно интересными. Я мыслю рационально.  
\- Раз он такой умный, то чего же ты не с ним школой правишь?  
\- Да я бы с радостью, но это стерва Карин… То есть я хочу сказать – я нужнее Наруто, я так думаю, - зарделась Сакура.  
\- Какого черта Саске Робин Гуд? - расправившись с половиной упаковки рамена, выпалил Наруто и тут же принялся снова есть.  
\- Он в кудо-клубе. Стреляет хорошо, - пожала плечами Сакура. – Да и трико ему пойдет.  
\- Думаю, девушкам больше бы понравилось, если бы в платье оделся он, - принимал активное участие в дискуссии Киба. - И он как раз будет похож на девушку в этом тряпье.  
\- Саске-кун очень мужественный, - вступилась Сакура, глядя на Кибу взглядом, означающим, что тому лучше как минимум заткнуться.  
Лежащий же под деревом Шикамару наблюдал за тремя фигурами на крыше школы. Видно чуял заговор ввиду своего ума, но не собирался о нем рассказывать из-за лени.

Саске пропустил половину репетиций: слишком много обязанностей у председателя совета. Половину – значит присутствовал на двух из четырех репетиций. И то уходил, не дождавшись окончания и кидая: «Я всё понял, я сыграю». Наруто, посещавший все репетиции и фактически вплотную занимавшийся постановкой, только отмахивался.

В день фестиваля школа наполнилась толпами народа: родители, пришедшие поддержать своих чад и вспомнить свою молодость, сами ученики – уже закончившие или еще только планирующие подавать документы в эту школу.  
\- Всё равно не понимаю. Можно было бы зажать его где-нибудь, в той же раздевалке, и поцеловать. Тогда бы тебя не посадили, - рассудил Суйгетсу, сопровождая Учиху в «гримерку» - небольшое помещение, оборудованное для их класса. Для спектакля им отдали актовый зал. Судя по времени, все уже должны были быть на местах.  
\- Ты забываешь, кто я. - Саске, однако, шагу не прибавлял. Он мог позволить себе заставить людей ждать. По его мнению, план был идеален: на репетициях он не проявлял желания репетировать сцену поцелуя, хотя всё и задумывалось только ради этого.  
В гримерке висел лишь один костюм – и это был совсем не костюм Робин Гуда. Прямо в центре на старом манекене было потасканное платье принцессы с прикрепленной к нему запиской. Записку Саске смял не читая.  
\- Да я его прямо на сцене выебу, - сквозь зубы пообещал Учиха, всё еще сохраняя остатки спокойствия.  
Суйгетсу снова веселился:  
\- Как он тебя, а? Ну ничего, у принцессы роль еще проще: сиди на месте, а в конце еще и поцелуй мужика в трико!  
\- Именно. - Саске уже снимал платье с манекена. – Угадай, какой костюм он взял, если платье оставил мне?.. Правильно: Робин Гуда. Изображу обиженного, дам ему пару раз в зубы за сценой, но поцелуй у нас будет все равно. Так что Узумаки только кажется, что он выиграл. - Саске без особой спешки расстегнул свою рубашку, снял. – Хотя очень жаль, что я не смог надеть на него платье, но это, так и быть, будет моей местью потом…  
Собралось не так уж много народу – чуть больше половины зала. Это Саске было видно уже из-за кулис. Стоявшие тут одноклассники прыснули от смеха, девушки зарделись.  
\- Всё готово, значит? – без удивления принял его вид Киба и подал знак стоящим за кулисами с другой стороны сцены, что можно начинать.  
Герои появлялись на сцене практически одновременно, первоначально образовав хаос. Саске занял полагавшийся ему трон и сразу глазами поискал Узумаки. Тот улыбался, держа в руках свиток, объявляя о состязании, победителю которого достанется золотая стрела и поцелуй принцессы. Лицо Саске постепенно приобретало весьма удивленное выражение, когда он осознал, что костюм на Наруто – шерифа Ноттингемского. Закончив свою речь, Узумаки адресовал ему победную улыбку в тридцать два зуба. Предчувствуя недоброе, Саске перевел взгляд на вышедших на сцену "стрелков". Робин Гуда играла Сакура. Учиха адресовал Наруто совсем нехарактерный воспитанной принцессе взгляд. Улыбку с лица Наруто это не стерло.  
Большую часть представления Саске был мрачнее тучи, иногда бросая на "шерифа" убийственные взгляды. Наруто чувствовал эти взгляды спиной, но вместо того, чтобы ежиться, от всей души веселился.  
Робин Гуд еще пел о глупости шерифа, готовясь получить в награду стрелу, когда Саске поднялся со своего места, шурша кучей подъюбников. Сакура продолжала играть свою роль, хотя и заметно занервничала, когда Саске прошуршал к Узумаки. Наруто почувствовал неладное, но единственное, что смог себе позволить, - отступить на полшага, но тут же взял себя в руки и замер. Во взглядах одноклассников читалось: "Не делай этого. Не порть постановку". Но Саске всегда был эгоистичным - развернул Наруто к себе за плечи и поцеловал на глазах у одноклассников и актового зала, заполненного наполовину.  
Для Саске мир вокруг пропал, существовало только ощущение губ Наруто - чуть прохладных, слегка приоткрытых от удивления. Поцелуй длился не больше пары секунд, за которые Учиха успел слегка коснуться языком верхней губы Наруто и тут же, испугавшись своих действий, отступил. Следующим желанием было вернуться и получить второй поцелуй, пока Узумаки всё еще пребывал в таком шоке, будто в его волшебной стране весь рамен сорвался с веток и упал ему на голову. Саске и сам застыл. Всё те слова, что он говорил о своем влечении к Наруто, сейчас казались отговоркой. В эти мгновения он понимал: он не просто хотел Узумаки, он любил его. Так, что никогда и никому не смог бы отдать.  
Учиха не так уж часто в своей жизни был по-настоящему счастлив, а когда был - его тянуло делать добрые дела. В данный момент на него снизошло благоволение спасти пьесу одной единственной фразой, невзначай брошенной "Робин Гуду":  
\- Извини, Робин, но ты в пролете.  
Это было логической точкой, и, как бы со стороны не смотрелось, являлось неожиданным финалом, зал снизошел до аплодисментов. "А разве в платье не парень?" - озадаченно негромко спросил кто-то из зрителей, скорее всего, сам у себя. После этой фразы наконец очнулась женская половина зрителей, и это стало больше походить на овации. Когда Саске рискнул обернуться на Узумаки - того уже нигде не было.

К вечеру Саске уже не знал, что бесило его больше всего: убежавший куда-то Наруто и спрятавшийся так, что Учиха уже третий раз обыскивал всю школу, но найти его не мог; мужское население школы, издевательски кидающее ему при встрече "милое платье", или же, напротив, женская половина школы, пищащая при виде него что-то нечленораздельное, краснеющая и тут же исчезающая в неизвестном направлении. Когда начало темнеть, Саске уже точно знал, что бесит его всё, особенно платье, которое у него до сих пор не было времени снять.  
Наруто обнаружился стоящим посреди ненужных уже декораций постановки, хотя Саске был уверен, что проверял тут минимум дважды. К тому времени народ школу уже покинул, постаравшись прибрать за собой, как только мог, - то есть сложить вещи хотя бы в одну кучу. Некоторое время Саске стоял в дверях, боясь выдать хоть как-то свое присутствие, наблюдая за спиной Узумаки, который уже успел сменить пыльный костюм шерифа Ноттингема на школьную форму. Наруто обернулся сам, вздрогнув от неожиданности, но убегать не стал - еще бы, ведь Саске перекрывал своим платьем единственный выход. Можно было бы сказать сейчас кучу слов, можно было извиниться, можно было изобразить сволочь и сказать, что это блестяще сработанный план мести, можно было, наоборот, во всем признаться, предложить что-то большее, но Саске молча ждал. Ждал реакции Узумаки.  
\- Я немного по-другому это себе представлял, - взъерошив волосы на затылке, признался Наруто.  
Гора шелестящих подъюбников, сегодня заменяющая главу школьного совета Учиху Саске, двинулась к нему.  
\- Свой первый поцелуй? - тоном, не выражающим ни тени сожаления, спросил Саске, взбираясь на сцену по ступенькам.  
\- Нет, - еще более растерянно ответил Наруто. - Наш первый...  
И замолчал. Саске чуть не споткнулся, хотя и подозревал, что в этом виноват подъюбник, скорее всего, третий снизу, а не то, что только что сказал Узумаки.  
\- А ты представлял? - тут же ухватился за эту мысль Саске.  
\- Да, я чертов гей влюбленный в тебя с первого класса старшей школы... - выпалил на одном дыхании Наруто, глядя в сторону. - Но если ты собираешься разболтать об этом всей школе, я…  
Закончить Узумаки не успел: в следующий момент его чуть не смыло волной подъюбников, на ногах он устоял только благодаря рукам Учихи, который обнял его, прижал к себе и тут же потянулся за поцелуем. На этот раз целовались долго, вдумчиво, сначала пробуя губы друг друга на вкус. Наруто дернулся, когда язык Саске резко, без предупреждения, проник в его рот, но не отстранился, позволяя углубить поцелуй.  
\- Так ты знал? - осенило Саске, ради чего пришлось прервать поцелуй.  
Наруто пожал плечами:  
\- Догадывался, но мне казалось, что это только мое воображение, - признался он, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Саске снова вернулся к поцелую, только на этот раз начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Наруто. Теперь отстранился Узумаки, остановив:  
\- Эй! Ты что задумал?..  
Саске по-прежнему не мог отдышаться - слишком сильно колотилось сердце.  
\- Точно, - как можно спокойнее, насколько это было возможно в такой ситуации, изрек он. - Нам нужна квартира... У меня дома брат, а эта сволочь делает всё, чтоб превратить мою жизнь в ад. Он нам так просто переспать не даст.  
\- Не слишком ли ты... - начал Наруто, нахмурившись, и в очередной раз был едва не сбит волной подъюбников - Саске развернулся к нему.  
\- Кто у тебя дома?..  
\- Ирука, - машинально ответил Узумаки. - Он уже вернулся, я думаю.  
\- Да, твой опекун меня точно с лестницы спустит за такие поползновения... Давай свой телефон, у меня есть еще вариант.  
Наруто протянул ему потрепанный сотовый, больше не возражая. Ему было страшно, но в то же время интересно. В душе он надеялся, что Саске сможет найти свободную квартиру.  
\- Суйгетсу! - прокричал в трубку Учиха.  
Наруто почувствовал, что краснеет, снова попытался отказаться:  
\- Я пойду все-таки, - проинформировал он, и был тут же прижат к стене горячим телом Учихи и всеми его подъюбниками.  
\- Ты единственный из моих знакомых, кто живет один... Мне нужна квартира на пару часов, - продолжил Саске, поставив вторую руку на уровне лица Узумаки, глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Без проблем, если возьмешь поучаствовать, - отозвалась трубка.  
Саске нажал на сброс на середине своего же "Да пошел ты". Больше у него вариантов не было. Наруто пожал плечами, показывая, что у него тоже никаких знакомых с пустующими квартирами нет. Такая близость горячего тела Саске заставляла осознать, от чего он пытается отказаться. Саске задумчиво потер переносицу, осмотрелся вокруг, и его осенило:  
\- Какая разница. Все давно уже ушли, во всей школе, кроме нас двоих, никого уже нет. Просто выбрать первый же пустующий класс.  
\- В школе? - недоверчиво переспросил Наруто. На нем снова начали расстегивать рубашку, обдав шею теплым дыханием.  
\- Можно подумать, мы единственные, кто делал это в школе, - фыркнул Саске, оторвал Наруто от стены, крепко перехватив его запястье, и потащил за собой на поиски пустого класса.  
\- На самом деле... Это я тоже себе совсем по-другому представлял, - уже более уверенно пожаловался Узумаки.  
Дверь класса отъехала в сторону: похоже, днем здесь было одно из кафе - школьные парты были сдвинуты по четыре и покрытых клетчатыми скатертями. Стулья - убраны в угол класса, видимо, чтобы не мешали подметать. Саске закрыл дверь, предусмотрительно не включая свет, нетерпеливо почти заставил Наруто лечь на один из столов.  
\- Как же, например? - переспросил Учиха, заканчивая с рубашкой Наруто, попытавшись сорвать ее.  
\- Для начала - ты должен был быть хотя бы не в платье, - это прозвучало, как упрек.  
Саске хмыкнул, отстранился, сам смог расстегнуть молнию и в одно движение с тихим шелестом скинул мешавший ему весь день костюм. Теперь на Саске, кроме трусов, ничего не было. Наруто сглотнул.  
\- Так пойдет? - снова нетерпеливо спросил Учиха и, переступив через костюм, приблизился вплотную  
Ответить Наруто не дали - Саске снова потянулся за поцелуем, для чего пришлось практически лечь на Узумаки, одновременно расстегивая ширинку его штанов. Возражать Наруто не стал: они оба были уже на пределе. Стаскивая с него белье, Саске подумал о том, что высота стола идеальна, - это было приятным сюрпризом для наобум найденного класса. Наруто все сильнее краснел и не знал, куда ему деть ноги. Почувствовав что-то горячее и влажное рядом с входом, он не успел никак среагировать, тут же выгнувшись от боли, - Саске без предупреждения начал входить. Учиха поймал за колени попытавшиеся сжаться ноги Наруто, нетерпеливо прошептав:  
\- Тише... Ты и мне тоже больно делаешь. Потерпи, я попытаюсь одним движением до конца... Так лучше, чем терпеть, пока я по миллиметру вхожу.  
Наруто с похожим на всхлип звуком втянул воздух и кивнул, стиснув зубы, попытавшись расслабиться. Всё тело трясло, и он не мог понять почему: от боли, от желания или от всего сразу. Перехватив его бедра, Саске резко двинулся вперед, в одно движение насадив его на себя, после чего замер, все еще не веря в то, что это происходит на самом деле. Что Узумаки Наруто сейчас покорно лежит под ним, вцепившись в его руки выше локтей, и дышит так глубоко, что при выдохе под кожей проступают очертания мышц. Наруто в этот момент понимал, зачем людям секс, потому что сейчас, несмотря на боль, ему было по-настоящему хорошо.  
Стол жалобно заскрипел от силы толчков, готовый вот-вот развалиться, скатерть сбилась, деревянная поверхность холодила кожу, неубранные после фестиваля крошки царапали спину. Наруто периодически закрывал себе рот, чтобы не стонать, Саске стискивал зубы и лез за поцелуем. Им обоим не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить. После этого Саске сгреб Наруто в охапку и сполз вместе с ним на холодный пол, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Надо было тебя и в самом деле... прямо на сцене... - прошептал Саске, но мысль так и не закончил, снова потянувшись за поцелуем, на этот раз не таким нетерпеливым и более нежным.

\- Когда ты умудрился лодыжку подвернуть? - поинтересовался Киба. Ему казалось, что он о Наруто знает всё, но когда они виделись в последний раз, тот ходил нормально. Они снова обедали под деревом, на этот раз вдвоем.  
\- Дома. Споткнулся об кроссовки.  
\- При том бардаке, который у тебя там, - неудивительно... Слушай, ты не замечал, как Учиха на тебя смотрел? У меня такое чувство, будто он тебя глазами пожирал.  
\- Ха-ха, - усмехнулся Наруто. - Наверное, придумывает план мести за фестиваль. Его же вся школа видела в этом платье!  
\- Точно, я же тебе еще не отомстил.  
Киба вздрогнул, подняв голову: прямо над сидящим на траве Наруто возвышалась зловещая фигура Учихи.  
\- Как насчет подняться на крышу школы, Узумаки? Моя месть нетерпелива и не выносит ожиданий.  
Наруто передернуло от этого голоса, он так и не обернулся. То, что Саске ушел, он понял только по удалившейся тени. Некоторое время царила тишина, затем Наруто вздохнул, поднимаясь, как бы невзначай бросив:  
\- Знаешь... Мне так интересно, что же он там приготовил. Пойду, пожалуй, позволю ему отомстить...  
После чего Узумаки ушел, оставив на траве недоеденный остывающий рамен и пиджак от школьной формы. Киба смотрел вслед прихрамывающему Наруто и думал о том, когда это он успел что-то упустить.


End file.
